Swords of a Chef
by Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto
Summary: All of the Masters and their former Servants survived the aftermath of the last Heaven's Feel. Shirou Emiya is now working as a sous-chef to a special of the day restaurant. At least, he's not burdened by his problems... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Shokugeki No Soma is a work of Tsukuda Yuuto and Fate/stay night is a work of Kinoko Nasu. I do not own the characters mentioned here. This is my first fanfiction, so please be constructive on any kind of reviews._

* * *

 _My body is made of swords_

 _With a blood of an iron and a heart of a glass_

 _Have emerged unscathed from many battlefields_

 _Never once been defeated nor attained victory_

 _The orphan is alone again, striking diamond dust on the hill of swords_

 _But... this life is not yet over_

 _This false body is made of swords_

It has been almost 6 years since the Holy Grail War had ended. I, Shirou Emiya is now working alongside with the 'Asura', Joichiro Yukihira at their family restaurant. He has a son named Soma Yukihira and is currently studying at Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Culinary Academy.

That Academy is known for its harsh education. If you think that you have the guts to survive for the next three years in Totsuki, then congratulations! You'll become a known chef around the world. However, what makes this Academy hard is... actually, never mind. The thing is Joichiro admitted Soma to Totsuki because he wanted him to challenge himself. In an elite school where only a percent of its school population graduates; who knows how long Soma will hold out.

As for me, Joichiro entrusted me on 'holding the fortress' as he says. He is now at Brooklyn, New York, cooking for those elitists of the culinary world. I am the only one who is serving and cook for the whole day.

I met Joichiro during my Apostle hunt at the outskirts of Italy. He was held hostage by some vampires and I rescued him, seeing me as some kind of savior, he offered me to work at his restaurant. Seeing that I could hone my skills in cooking, I accepted it.

By the course of one year, I work and improve my skills in here. There will be times when the three of us will have a cooking match. Needless to say, I have earned 245 victories over them... each. Maybe that is the reason why Soma accepted Joichiro's offer to study at Totsuki.

-0-

It's time for me to open Restaurant Yukihira, opening the doors at the front, I was greeted by Soma's friends.

Kurase Mayumi and Aki Koganei, both of them are Soma's friends. They have known each other since middle school and I've seen how Soma treats them especially the poor Kurase.

I mean, squid tentacles covered with peanut butter; that's a terrible mashup.

"Good morning, Kurase and you too, Aki."

"Good morning, Shirou. Working hard again today, huh. Would you mind if me and Mayuu ate some of your special rice bowls?"

"Come inside and I'll whip it up. By the way, you are the first customers of the day."

Sumire Shopping District is located at the downtown part of the city. With a variety of different stalls that offers food and others, it's no wonder Restaurant Yukihira is a known establishment here.

"Here you go, two Chinese fried rice bowls. Please enjoy."

Just as the two put the piping hot rice into their mouths, they are immediately overwhelmed by it. It seems that they like it.

"Man, we are so lucky that we can still eat something this good!" said Aki who is moving her spoon.

"Hm! It's just that..."

Ah, I get it now. Kurase here had some feelings towards Soma since middle school. Soma might not have noticed it but I can see it, at least.

"Don't worry, Kurase. Soma will still come here, albeit just to help me here."

I gave her a reassuring smile. She immediately stammers and continued her meal. I need to get ready too, the wave if customers will arrive any moment.

"Shirou-chan! What do you have for all of us?"

That man right there is Yuga Tomita, chairman of the district and 2nd generation owner of the Tomita Benton shop. Despite his high position in the neighborhood, Yuya is a soft-spoken and timid person. He is easily outspoken by others. Because of his weak and spineless attributes, Yuya isn't a popular figure in the neighborhood and often becomes the subject of teasing from his peers in the district.

However, when good news comes to Yuya's ears, he will become hyperactive and do whatever he can to maintain the morale and status of the neighborhood. Unfortunately, if his efforts and ideas do not bear fruit, he will return to being timid.

"I have a French menu that is need of..."

"Nah, serve it to us. The food here is stupendously delicious! Isn't that right, everyone?"

" **Yeah!** "

Kurase and Aki only giggled as every empty table and seat had been filled up. Everyone is looking for authentic Yukihira style cooking... well, if that's what they want.

"Hold on, everyone. You'll surely be all blow away by my new menu!"

"Woohoo, go, Shirou!"

-0-

It's almost time now, Kurase and Aki already leave the restaurant with the promise that they'll bring some of their friends to eat here. With the waiting customers, it might be impossible for a staff consisting of one person to handle. Nevertheless, with some modifications on the kitchen equipment and Reinforcement, this will be a piece of cake.

It's already afternoon and the customers is starting to dwindle. My _Terrine Vegetables w_ as a hit, almost everyone ordered it! I can't wait to see the disbelief look on Soma's face when he founds out about this.

With the last of our customers heading home (leaving a huge amount of tip on their tables) I assembled everything and was about to close when my phone suddenly rings.

"Hello..."

 _"Hey, Shirou! How's everything on my restaurant? I hope that you didn't burn anything in there!"_

"Shut up, Joichiro. The restaurant is pretty much intact, seriously, stop cracking up jokes. It's not funny."

 _"That's why your boring sometimes! You need to have a little fun for once in a while."_

"I would... you know what, forget about it. So, why are you calling me?"

 _"Going straight to the point, huh. Alright, there will be some visitors on the restaurant and I want you to serve them."_

"No problem, do I have to make any kind of preparations?"

 _"Nope, nothing in particular. Have to go now, the VIP's is waiting for their meals. Break a leg, Shirou!"_

"Wait, tell me..." He hung up on me, damn! He could've at least tell me who the visitors are. With the ingredients on the fridge, I could still make some of my terrine vegetables. The problem is the number of visitors coming!

"Well, moping around will not do anything. Have to run to the market to buy some!"

 _Shirou immediately run out to the restaurant with his pocket money. At that same moment, a limousine stop in front and two figures exited. The man has a menacing look and resembles a yakuza leader. The other one is a girl that has long honey blonde hair and had amethyst eyes and looks displeased. With the Restaurant Yukihira opened, the two figures let themselves in._

-0-

"Shit! I forgot to lock up the doors!" I'm currently running back from my shopping to Restaurant Yukihira. How careless of me! What if a burglar enter and sack the restaurant? Well, if that happens, my fists will surely find its way to their heads.

As I arrived into the restaurant, I noticed that there is another limousine in front. Did those stupid urban planners come back again? I thought that Soma's Roast Pork shut them up. I carefully entered the restaurant and I saw it.

An old man wearing a green hamaka and is drinking something. The other 'guest' is a girl sporting what seems to be a uniform, she has this aura of 'back off if you know what's good for you'.

"Good evening," started the man. "May we have something to eat?"

* * *

 _A few hours earlier..._

"It's terrible! Seriously, after tasting this... it's like," her mind tries to envision it again. "That's right, it's like sharing the same bathtub with those zebras!"

Erina Nakiri crossing her arms on her voluminous chest. For beginners, she was known as the 'God's Tongue', the holder of the best pallette known to humankind.

Her tastebuds are highly sensitive to the point that she can identify the number of flaws that a dish have. She is also the one who is holding the 10th Seat in the Elite Ten.

"Hisako, cancel all my appointments for today. I have enough dealing with plebeian dishes for this day."

"Yes, Erina-sama. Senzaemon-dono is currently looking for you." Hisako Arato said as they walked together down the hallway.

The 'Food's Demon King' and the Director of Totsuki, Senzaemon Nakiri and her grandfather is waiting at the balcony.

"Erina, I've been waiting for you." Senzaemon said as he raised himself from his seat.

"Is there anything that I can do, grandfather?" Erina was a bit surprised, most of the time, they can only talk whenever they are all alone.

"You see, I'm looking for an unusual dish today.."

"Then, I'll make it for you immediately." A meal that is personally cooked by Erina is a god-sent in Hisako's opinion.

"No, Erina. I'm inviting you."

"Haii...?" Now both Erina and Hisako was completely and utterly confused.

"If you don't have anything else to do, why not come along?"

"Along? To...where?"

"To eat, of course." With that, the old yakuza-like man turned around and started walking.

Actually, it might not be a bad idea. It might also take her mind off on the only student who managed to pass...

'Yukihira Soma... I'll make sure that you'll be expelled sooner or later.'

"Oh and, I hope you tasted enough food to last through dinner, because we're going a bit far." The old man gave a passive wave. "Meet me at the entrance at 6 o'clock if you're interested."

'Interested' is definitely the right word to describe Erina right now.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. I wonder what kind of place grandfather wanted to show me..."

In Erina's mind, the image of a certain chef came to her.

But she shook away that thought, thinking it's impossible on multiple levels.

"Do you want to come along, Hisako? I'm sure grandfather wouldn't mind."

"Eh...Eh? Oh... I have other things that needs to be finished. Forgive me, Erina-sama, I could not join you." The aide bowed slightly.

With that, Hisako leave Erina all alone. Erina would be actually be happy if Hisako would come along. She slightly turned and sigh at the thought.

"When you say pass dinner... you really did mean it..." Erina trembled as she sat on the limo with her grandfather.

She didn't expect them to drive through the night!

"Well, it was a spur of the moment, after all."

Then again, what kind of spur of the moment can make the great, Senzaemon Nakiri travel all this way for?

With all greatest chefs at his fingernails, he can have whatever food he wanted before him in less than a few minutes!

So what kind of a place that made him drove out to this point? In all truth, it excited her.

They are passing by... a shopping district? Usually here, there's only second rated family restaurants and shops. Nothing worth a Nakiri's attention.

'I guess it's a little further up...I'm so beat right now...'

She did took naps on the road in short sessions, but the overall trip is just tiring.

Then, suddenly, the limo stopped.

"Eh? Why did we stop?"

"Why else. We're here."

"Hah!?" the disbelief look on Erina's face when she peek out of the windows.

They are currently at the entrance of what seems to be a family restaurant. The doors are open, indicating that they're still open for customers. The other shops are already closed and this is the only one left opened.

"Let's go inside." Senzaemon steps out of the vehicle and enter the restaurant with the grumbling Erina following her.

Just as they enter, the only sounds that can be hear is the rattling of the kitchen utensils. If this is a scene from a horror movie, Erina will just go out and return to the vehicle immediately. Nevertheless, the restaurant is giving off a warm aura.

"Who is stupid enough to leave the doors open?" said Erina as she seated herself on the chairs on the counter.

"Hm, that's strange. There should be a sous-chef around here. I guess we'll have to wait, we came here to try their food after all." said Senzaemon as he started to serve himself some green tea that is left in the counter.

Erina only kept quiet, if her grandfather wants to eat here, why would he invite her? There will be times that they'd eat together. She could only wonder on who could be the 'sous-chef' of this family restaurant.

A few minutes later, another 'visitor' arrived. For a moment, Erina was staring at the most oddest pair of eyes that she had seen. The left eye is silver white and the right one is golden brown; the man's hair also had some silver strands on his bangs.

"Good evening," started her grandfather. "May we have something to eat?"

At first, Erina doubt that the man could cook any dish that could please her and the 'Food's Demon King'. The man then smile and went to the kitchen.

-0-

"Are you perhaps, the ones whom I need to serve?" I said as my hands work through the kitchen. The man only nods while the girl is eyeing my work. They seem to be 'important people' around these parts; the limo outside proves it. If that's the case, I'll just have to gave all I got on this.

"What is your name, young man?" asked the one in the hamaka.

"Isn't that a bit rude? I mean, you just entered our restaurant without any kind of permissions."

"You better watch your words. You are a chef around here yet you didn't even recognized us?"

The girl slammed her hands on the table and glared at me. I only asked who in the world they are and it seems that she's looking for a fight.

"Stop it, Erina. I must apologize for our rudeness, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Nakiri Senzaemon and she's Nakiri Erina, my granddaughter."

"Ah, my name is Emiya Shirou. The sous chef of this family restaurant. I'm expecting some visitors for tonight and it seems that it was you."

"Hmph! You better make up for this."

"Do not worry, Senzaemon-dono and Erina-sama. This restaurant does not only specializing on simple dishes," With delicate handling on the plating, I served them my new addition to our menu.

"I present to you: The Yukihira Vegetable Terrine!"

-0-

Erina couldn't believe what she was seeing. A special of the day restaurant whose meals are only for plebeians is serving something as delicates as this. But there's only one way to test its worth, her palate will determine if this dish will please her.

Just as she sliced the terrine, she could clearly tell that it was an ordinary one. As she put the slice of the vegetable terrine...

 _"Mmm!_ _This is... no its not the usual stuffing that he had used for a normal terrine. It's tempeh!"_

"You seem to have noticed it, Erina. Tempeh is a fermented soybean qoriginated in India, yet he choose it for one thing."

"It seems that you have noticed it, slice the whole terrine." Shirou smile and put something on the side plate. "Put some of this harissa sauce that I made and the taste that you had right now will be pale in comparison with what you're going to try next."

 _"Wait... this level of perfection is not something that can be executed in a special of the day restaurant..."_

"Miss, aren't you going to try it?"

With her trembling hands on the knife and fork, she cut the terrine in half and her nose has been assaulted by something.

"Hmmm! This is!?" her grandfather mused. "That tempeh had some allspice into it!"

"Wait!?" she slammed her hands on the table. "You do realize that you combined a vegetable and a soybean substitute that will cause it too..."

"To clash with the sweetness and the 'meatiness' of the tempeh? I know that!" he smiled as if he had done this many times already.

"Why would you do that? You're wasting your time and talent in this restaurant, you could have hone your skills in Totsuki!"

The young sous-chef only stare at her eyes and she couldn't help but too blush a little. That was the same expression that Yukihira Soma put in the entrance exam.

"You see... the dishes that I serve here is for everyone to taste. If I study in a culinary school, sure I can definitely improve at some point. Nevertheless, I'm happy to serve here."

She really can't get the logic of it though. However, she was interested to see more of his unorthodox style of cooking. It is a bit... vulgar for her tastes but if she could at least bend it a little...

"This is truly splendid, Emiya. I must admit, you're going to shine in Totsuki. If you ever change your mind, just give the faculty a call."

Her grandfather gave a piece of paper to him. The sous chef only sneered and escorted them outside of the restaurant.

"Have a safe trip to you, Senzaemon-dono and also to you, Erina-sama."

"You sure know how to address us properly now. That is good since I'll be back here to convince you again to come to Totsuki." she said while they're on the back of the limo.

"Don't worry, this restaurant is open to all kinds of people. Just make sure that you're going to pay our food, of course." the sous chef smiled at his attempt to crack some humor.

"Of course, nevertheless, I'm warning you... if you ever serve me some dish that's made using plebeian ways. I'll demolish this restaurant!"

With that words, the limo started to move away from the restaurant.

"Please come again to Restaurant Yukihira!"

At that moment, Erina Nakiri felt something that snapped inside of her.

* * *

 _A/N: I don't know on where I'm going to take this! I've read fanfictions long enough that I can rememeber and this is my first time writing one. So if you have any suggestions or seen any kind of errors, I apologize and I'll try to improve._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Sōma is owned by Tsukuda Yūto and the Fate series are owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. This is my first fanfiction, so please be constructive on reviews._

 _A/N: Wow! I never expected that this will gain that much. I'm alright with a few favorites and follows but it has over 100 in just a week. Perhaps, it's because Sōma looks very similar to Shirou. Thank you to my beta,_ _TGxSTep_ _for doing the work._

 _As for the Servants who is still on the story, this was set after the events of Fate/hollow ataraxia. The Grail was not destroyed but it lays dormant on Mount Enzou. The Masters still have their Command Seals intact and if they ever use all of it, their Servant will cease to exist. This story is on the borderline of comedic skits and half-assed battles, I think._

* * *

It has been days since the Nakiri's arrived and ate at our restaurant. Who would have known that the son of the great Magus Killer will become a sous-chef to a restaurant that is located in the heart of Tokyo? In all truth, I'm liking my current predicament... no nagging from Rin, Luvia and Saber. No more "favors" from Lord El-Melloi II to go to a country just to find something that gained his interest. However, most of all, I am safely away from Master Zelretch's dubious pranks!

Truly, I'm living a peaceful indeed. After my supposed to be "internship" from Jōichirō, I'm free to whatever I want. Perhaps, build a restaurant of mine in Fuyuki City? That might not be a bad idea...

I could still remember my "master's" departing words.

 _*Flashback*_

Another day at the restaurant, however, we have some rude customers that passed by. Long story short, Sōma make an amazing roast pork out of potatoes and bacon. The results are obvious, they never came back after that...

"What happened here, Shirou?"

"Some rude customers trashed the restaurant from the inside but Sōma took care of it."

The old man only looks to the working Sōma while I sweep outside. With a sigh, he calls us from inside. "Listen... I have something to tell to the both of you." We only stare at each other and seat ourselves. "I'll leave the restaurant to you, Shirou, for three years. As for Sōma, you're going to study in a culinary school."

"NO!" Surprisingly, it was Soma who screamed while I absorbed Jōichirō's words. "Wait, old man! I want to stay here! This is my castle!" Small tears started to appear from Sōma, come to think of it... he's been pretty much holed up in this small restaurant of theirs ever since he was still a small kid.

"I'll immediately leave as soon as possible." With that words, Jōichirō proceed to his room upstairs. I only look at the trembling form of Sōma. "Why!? Why did... Dad, leave the restaurant to you!?" I could clearly tell that Sōma is somewhat angry but even I didn't expect this to happen! "Sōma... listen, I don't have any intentions to take this restaurant away..."

"Shut up! Listen here! I'm going to make sure that once I come back. I will definitely defeat you!" Somehow, his anger at me will last for a very long time. I only sigh as Jōichirō showed up. "It's going to be alright, Shirou. He's going to get over with this. This is also good for him since he's still studying at high school."

"But what about me? I can't take full control over this entire restaurant," Just the thought of it is enough to churn my stomach. The cooking, plating and service. "Who said that you're going to be alone? I'm going to leave the rest to your hands. I trust you since you saved my life back in Italy and..." His voice trailed off suddenly as if remembered something or maybe someone. "Never mind, however, if you decide to hire some part-timers to help you, I'll allow it."

"Really? That's good then!" I guess two or three employees will suffice to help me around here. "You're going to be the one who will pay for their salary!"

 _*End of Flashback*_

That's why I am in desperate need of part timers to work with me. The number of customers everyday are increasing as the days go on. It's not like its a bad thing but I'm no express train that could move on fast speeds! Maybe I need to put a sign outside that indicates that we are in need of helpers here?

Before I knew it, the last customer already leave after paying and I'm pretty much alone again here. I just need to stock up ingredients again. After putting up an "on break" sign on the door, I proceed myself on the grocery store.

-0-

By the time that I get back, I barely notice something, in front of the restaurant is the same limo that Senzaemon-dono and Erina used when they arrived here. There are a total of five figures: three females and two guys. I could see Erina, of course, the one to her right is a girl that has short pink hair and her bangs reach to her chin. The other one looks like a homunculus to boot... but that's not the case; the girl has silver hair and eyes that is similar to Illya. If she was to grow up, she might just look like her.

"Hey, girls, what are you doing in this place?" said the one in the Hawaiian shirt. Erina and the pink-haired girl only stare at the two.

"You know, you're only intimidating them with your smile." the one next to the Hawaiian guy said with a grin.

The reason that I called this a bizarre moment is because, this three girls are currently being "hit" by the Hound of Ulster and the young King of Heroes, Lancer and Gilgamesh. Well, there's no use to stand here... better give them something to eat.

"Good afternoon, aren't you an odd group around here?" The lot of them noticed me and the somehow tension from Erina's group lighten up a bit. "Ah, Emiya... thank goodness you're here. Are you acquainted by these two?" Erina carefully eyed these strangers and I only sigh. "Yes, I know them."

"Eh... that really hurts, onii-san. And we took the effort to find where you are."

"Is that how you treat your friends, kid? Besides, this one here just needs to unwind for a bit."

This is the reason why I can't consider them friends. Nevertheless, I'm happy that these two, at least, are getting along well. As for these girls...

"All of you must be hungry. Let's go inside and talk these out." With that, I removed the sign and go inside while Lancer let the ladies go first. Damn, he doesn't even change even a tiny bit since the last time I've seen him. At least, for the child-king of Uruk, Gilgamesh, he's respectful enough.

"Um... Sir?" the pink-haired girl muttered as she opted to seat in front of the counter. "You can just call me, Shirou."

"Yes... Shirou-san. My name is Arato Hisako, secretary of Erina-sama. Are you sure that those two are safe?" Arato took a peek on her mistress' table where Erina is sitting.

"It seems that I haven't introduced ourselves. The name's Lancer, the blue panther of Fuyuki and this boy here... you can just call him, Gil." The child king only bows on the two, "This is a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies."

The two ladies doesn't even know what to say. I think Gil has a much more attitude than Lancer. "The name is Nakiri Alice! This here is my cousin, Erina. Nice to meet you!" greeted the silver haired girl and gave a handshake to Gil and Lancer. I only sneered at them and turn to Arato. "Don't worry, the blondie is a respectful individual. He knows what is appropriate and what is not."

"How about that Hawaiian guy?"

"Oh, him," Lancer has started his rather "invigorating" speech. "Anyways, are you two from Tōtsuki? Judging by the uniform's that you're wearing, I can tell so." He started that way, huh... typical move of him. Asking where a lady study and all.

"I really don't know but I'm going to tell you something if he gets way too suspicious." Arato lend her ear and I whisper that particular move to her. "What? Are you sure that's going to work?" Her disbelief face tells me that she's quiet adamant to try it.

"Well... it's been six years since I've done that to him. But if you want to be in the safe side, I'll recommend to use it. It's not like you're going to lose something." I gave her a thumbs up and she only giggled a bit. "I must say, I really didn't expect that put of someone especially him," Arato warily eyed Lancer until Alice called her.

"Hey, Hishoko! What are you doing there. Come and join us here in the conversation!"

"Stop calling me that and my name is 'Hisako'!" The grumbling secretary joined the company of Lancer and Erina. Fortunately, this will give me more time to concentrate on my cooking.

"Alright, time to work!"

The ingredients for the dish are: rice, olive oil, shiitake mushrooms, eggs, hot bean paste, soy sauce, tofu and some ground pork shoulder.

First, stir together the broth that I readied earlier, bean paste, soy sauce, and kosher salt and set them aside.

Next, pour three cups of rice in the rice cooker, I'll use some of the broth that I stir from earlier and let the rice cook itself while I prepare the rest of the ingredients.

I grabbed the olive oil and put it in the wok, adding the shiitake mushrooms on it while I flip it. A powerful scent immediately filled the whole place as I took the lid off the rice cooker.

"This scent is... kosher salt and some scallion." said Alice as the three girls sniffed the air around them. "It seems that onii-san is trying to make a variation of mapo tofu. I'm kind of excited to see where this goes!"

"Hey, kid! You better make that fast, we're dying of hunger here!" Lancer shouted from his seat. "Just hold on to your seats, Lancer and Gil. And you too, Erina. I'm going to revamped one of Restaurant Yukihira's recipe!"

 _U_ _pon hearing that man's name again, Erina couldn't help but get a bit irritated. She doesn't even know herself why she came here out of a whim... but, the way that Shirou cooks had catch her attention. However, on that night when this man had said a name that is so detestable that she didn't allow Hisako to mention, was called, Erina unintentionally snapped..._

 _It was to be expected since Sōma is a chef that came from a diner downtown. If he was to cook like Shirou did last time, she might have passed him and recognize Sōma a tiny bit._

"So I heard from Gil here that you hold the best palate that is known to all humans, is that true?" asked the blue-haired guy. Erina couldn't help but get a bit irritated by this man. It's enough that Alice force her way to come when Hisako is the only that was invited!

"Yes," it was Hisako who answered him. "Erina-sama is known to all of the gourmands out there as the 'God's Tongue'. Her palate is far more refined than all of us." Hisako said proudly. The man only nods at her secretary. "Hey, Gil... what can you say about that? She's a rare treasure!"

Treasure? Well, her ability to taste and visualize a dish's worth is something but to call it a treasure?

"Hehehe, indeed, I have seen onee-san's abilities once. I couldn't help but get a little confuse on how your palate works." said the blonde kid with a smile. Her ability is somehow still a mystery to Erina herself but she didn't explore or research on why her tongue is far more refine than those of other people. When she first asked about this to her grandfather, even him does not know. The only thing that he said to her is that she's gifted.

"I'm guessing through your physique that you're not that good with old kitchen equipment." Lancer holds his chin before continuing. "I'm guessing that you're more accustomed on modern technology?" Now, isn't that something? How did Lancer found that out?

"Why... thank you. Now, I could've swear that I have seen you somewhere..." Alice speaks up, she's been quite for awhile...

"Now, now, miss. I could assure to you that this is the first time we met! However, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more..."

"You know, Lancer. Bazett will surely smack you once she sees these and onii-san will definitely say..."

 _Lancer_ _ka_ _shinda!_

"Like hell I'm going to say that, I'll just serve this." I walked past at him with the plates at my hand.

"Please do wait, I'll be right back." I bowed at them since the main course have to be cooked thoroughly.

"That's it! I have seen you at the national athletics months ago!" Alice beamed when she remembered it.

"I wouldn't surprise that you know about it, but, thanks. I am the winner after all." I only raised an eyebrow on Lancer's words. Since when he participated in sport events and actually, win!? Well... he is a Heroic Spirit so pretty much he can curbstomp all of the participants of whatever event he involved himself in.

"So, what are you proficient at?" It was Hisako who asked as she tries to rescue her mistress's innocence.

"I'm more of a long-range weaponry user. Nevertheless, javelin throwing."

"Are you really sure about that, Lancer!?" Gil only holds his laughter as he raises himself on the seat, seeing that he might get in Lancer's hunting of ladies today. He gets to the counter and put some money. "You're leaving already? Why don't you bring some food on your way?"

"It's quiet alright, onii-san. I'm kind of busy on my own business around here."

"Business? What sort of business?"

"Don't worry, it's legal and will be loads of fun when it's finished. You're welcome to invite anyone once it's finished." Now, I'm curious. You wouldn't see this side of Gilgamesh all the time. Mostly, this is the likeable part of Gilgamesh's personality. Unlike his older part who thinks that he's far above than us and calling us _mongrels_.

"Before I forgot, here's a letter. Illya told me to give this to you." He hands me a rather large white envelope. "Thanks, say... how are things in Fuyuki City, right now?"

"Um, eh... I better leave! Best regards, onii-san!" With that, the child-king of Uruk ran outside of the restaurant. Man, what's his problem? He could've at least take some of my mapo-tofu before leaving. I grabbed the money and counted it... it's way too much, huh. Better give this to him once he comes back.

"So, what is your record on javelin throwing?" asked Alice who can't contain her excitement. Perhaps, they are a bit ignorant of the ways of how men like Lancer works? That wouldn't be the case on Arato since she looks way more cautious with Lancer's antics.

Probably Mach 2 with a speed of around 40/kmh. If I were to compare Lancer and Archer's range of shooting... Archer will win for sure. Even if the target were somehow cannot be seen through the naked human eye, Lancer can nailed it without any problems. It scares me... perhaps because Erina, Alice and Arato don't have the slightest idea...

"Right, well... I don't think that anyone can beat me. Two in the world maybe three conditionally?" Lancer puts his hands behind the back of his head. Those lightly spoken words are being said so casually. Even Erina and her companions were wide-eyed because those words was delivered without arrogance. With Lancer's body build, its no wonder that they might think that he is an athletic guy.

"Oh... wow, that's some amazing skill you got there." said Erina.

"Hm... I guess you really are worthy of being called the blue panther of Fuyuki." said Alice who can't even wait to hear his stories. More importantly, Lancer seems to be connecting with these trio. Even Arato who has a stoic expression lighten up a bit! Am I about to see a successful hunt... here in our own restaurant!?

"Well... why don't we go somewhere else and discuss that in detail?" Yep, he's connecting with them somehow. The expression of the two Nakiri's changed as they stare at each other.

"A-Are you i-inviting us, sir?" said Erina with a trembling voice. It seems that she is a far more shut-in than her cousin."

"Lancer-san here seems interesting. I wouldn't mind hearing more stories. And, I want to have some fun today!" said the energetic Alice.

"Hm... alright," Erina seems to be a bit surprised by her secretary's approval. "This is also a good opportunity to teach something to Erina-sama and Alice since the three of us are both free now."

That's right! You can teach your mistress and her cousin not to fall prey to this man's poisonous bite. I, for one doesn't want my fellow comrades to fall to him. Even though I could feel the "tsundere" aura on one of them, it's better to be on the safe side.

"Look, Hishoko. Me and Erina here are a bit ignorant of how the world works. This man here looks like he has tons of stories to tell us!"

"No and if I don't go... who knows what will happen. It is my responsibility to protect Erina-sama and I guess that includes you, Milady Alice."

"Awww! I'm happy to hear that! If only Ryō-kun could emulate half of your abilities."

"Hisako, are you sure about this? The original plan is to eat here and convince the sous-chef here to work for me."

Ah... so that's it. She wants me to work for her but why? I'm basically her senpai now and right now, I don't have any plans to work for anyone as of now. I made a promise to the old man that I will take care of his restaurant and working for her will surely compromise it.

"Well... you're welcome to accompany us to. Tell me, do you have a significant one?" Alright, please, Arato! Don't fall for his words! It looks like I have to take matters to my own hands and save these innocent young ladies from Lancer's poisonous bite. I made a simple bento box and put some of the food that they should have eaten as of now. However, it looks like they're going to leave anytime soon.

"Emiya?"

"You're, Emiya-kun, right? Erina told me all about you."

"Um, what's wrong, Shirou-san? You have a sour look on your face."

Lancer straighten up and gets up from his seat with the same expression I had. We only glare at each other and the three ladies back up a bit.

"Damn, are you really acquainted to him?"

"Yeah and you know what I'm here for. Before you take them away, I'll just have a few words with, Erina-sama's secretary." If there's anything that I know about Lancer, he's a master hunter and once he sets his eyes on the catch, there's no stopping him. I pulled Arato outside and the two Nakiri's instinctively followed us.

"S-Shirou-san! What's wrong with you!?"

"Ah... I'm sorry, it's just that I want to have a serious talk but let's keep it short, gather around," We made a circle and told them about Lancer's weakness. Alice only laughed it off and told me how could he be afraid of such thing. I tell her that he had some kind of trauma or fear about it. Erina only raised her eyebrow, she had probably heard of phobias and the different kinds of it. Nevertheless, for Lancer to fear such thing, she wouldn't probably admit it but she wanted to see how Lancer will react once he founds out.

"You four finished?" Lancer said as he exited outside with a bored look. "Yeah, you can have them. Here, Erina-sama. Please enjoy this hearty meal to your hearts content." I gave them the bento box and a surprised look can be seen in her face.

"Why, thank you... as for the payment of this..."

"Don't worry about it. The kid from earlier pay for your meal. I wonder why he didn't stay long enough though."

"Shall we head out, ladies?" With a smile, Lancer lead the three ladies away from the restaurant. But not before I gave Arato a wink in which she only reply with a wink herself. I only waved to them and I go back to the restaurant with a grin on my face. Does he really think that he's that genius? Not more than 10 minutes later, this could be the most powerful scream that I have ever heard.

"Ahhhhh! W-What did y-you make me e-eat!?" With that, I only laughed at Lancer's antics. I'm truly sorry for him but at the same time a bit happy. I know that it's not good to laugh at other people's misfortune but hey, it's been a long time since I've seen him. A few laughs is not bad once in a while.

I hear Lancer's running footsteps from the inside as Mayumi Kurase entered the premises. "Um, Shirou... who is that, Hawaiian T-shirt guy?" I looked up to her with a slightly confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's cursing about this sous-chef for tricking him into eating hotdogs. Is that you?"

"Who knows? Perhaps, he's pertaining to somebody else! Anyways, I'll treat you to a free meal in celebration." I grab my apron and started to cook again as she seats herself.

"What's the celebration today?" she asked with a curious voice. I stopped momentarily and gave her a nerve-wrecking 'Tohsaka Smile #1'

"The Hound of Ulster's defeat that is." She only yelped as she let me do my thing. The weather outside is great again, surely, Lancer and the group of Erina will surely find another way to have fun. As for me, cooking for these people and seeing their smiles and satisfied looks is enough to bring joy in my heart. Let's just hope that this peaceful days will last for a long time.

-0-

The evening has come and the restaurant is already close. Basically, I live here during my stay, I ate, drink and bathe in their own house. Even though I already told Jōichirō that I could stay at a local inn; he insisted that I can live here. The entire house which is composed of 4 bedrooms in which the two is obviously belongs to Sōma and Jōichirō and the guest bedroom in which I'm currently sleeping. About the fourth... the old man just said that it belonged to his wife. He never really talked about his past even to his own son. Perhaps, it was a bad memory? Nevertheless, I never inquired about it for the sake of their family.

Just as I about to proceed to my room, I remember what Gilgamesh given to me. Grabbing the envelope, what could be inside? I ripped the seals and several photos called out. As I picked each one of them, it was basically photos of a burned out and a destroyed... Wait, this place looks familiar, for the sake of!

I immediately grab the letter and it's handwriting resembles or should I say... Illya's handwriting. Not wasting anytime... I carefully read it.

 _If you're reading this, onii-chan, we really miss you and about those photos... let's just say that Rin and I mess up an experiment on the Jeweled Sword. However, don't worry! All of us, me, Rin, Sakura and her Servant, Rider and Saber is coming to stay with you until the renovations are complete!_

I only sighed and put the said letter in the cabinet as I stare at the photos. To begin with, I was shown what seems to be the only remains of the Emiya mansion. That's right, half of it was completely destroyed and in ruins. My workshop is still intact in the most part but at least, it was spared unlike the rest.

"There's a problem from all of this." It was pretty obvious, they couldn't possibly live in a crammed space like this. "What am I going to do?" The thoughts of everyone on the Emiya household coming in here, Saber alone is going to be a handful because of her "black hole" of a stomach. Who knows what will happen if she did ever manage to eat all of the dishes in the Yukihira menu! I already felt a shiver run down on my spine and my stomach churning. Is this the result of my E-rank luck?

* * *

Another day at the restaurant again and my gut feeling is telling me that someone is coming. It's not the aura of Rin or the threatening one that Sakura is capable to do. It's more like... an intimidating one to boot. Everyone in the restaurant that is eating focused their attention on the entrance; three men that I'm assuming are bodyguards are standing by and her.

"What is it this time? I'm kind of busy as of this moment with my regulars."

"Is that so, I'll be waiting inside the limousine until you finish serving your customers. This is important." She exited the restaurant and the breath of some of our male regulars released their breath. They have been taken aback by Erina's beauty and started to assault me with questions regarding to her.

"Who the hell is that woman!?"

"Yeah! Are you trying to form some kind of harem!?"

I only gave them a shrug before proceeding outside, wearing my usual white shirt and pants. One of Erina's guards opened the door of the limousine and I gawked in what I'm seeing. The interior design is a far-cry from all of the Western-designed mansions that I've been myself. Hell, there's even a small kitchen! I wonder, is that for cooking or decoration purposes? Anyway, Erina's sitting in the back and she pointed me to my own seat in which I obliged myself.

"So, I'll be straight to you, Emiya. I want you to work for me."

...

...

...

"What? You want me to work for you?" I stare blankly at her and she avoided my gaze with slight embarrassment. "Y-Yes, as you can see... even though you are an inferior chef, I could see that you have talents. I can give you everything you need in relation with cooking." She cleared her throat as she passed me a document. An entrance examination admission with the official sigil of Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Culinary Academy. I could tell that this is somehow a bit special.

"Listen, first and foremost of all, I'm not an inferior chef. Second, the owner of the restaurant that I'm working on place his trust to take care of this establishment and it's loyal customers. Lastly... aren't you get a bit weirded out by this?"l

Erina tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean by weirded out?" Didn't she even notice how big is the gap between us? "I'm 26 years old for Root's sake! I mean, you should've addressed me as "senpai" or whatever. The thing is... I have far more experienced in cooking maybe to the point that I could own a restaurant..."

"Let me stop you there, Emiya." She interjected and put her cup of tea in her side. "Do you really think that you're going to beat me? You don't even know what are my capabilities."

"Oh yeah? Something about your tongue being able to taste all of the imperfections that a dish had. You might prove to be the most difficult opponent that I will face since Sōma and his old man." Upon hearing the name of Sōma, Erina suddenly changed her mood that of an angry woman. Much like how Saber reacts whenever I'm convincing her to eat the "demonic seafood that wouldn't die no matter how many times it cut down."

"Can you stop mentioning Yukihira-kun's name. That lowly plebeian shouldn't even be in Tōtsuki." said Erina with her face showing her displeasure. "Come on now... don't be like that to Sōma. If you get to know him well enough, you might get along too!"

"Me! The one that sets herself on Tōtsuki's top, hanging out with that commoner? Spare me from hearing such stupidity, Emiya. I'm gonna show him what will happen if he ever decides to challenge me."

Her haughty attitude is getting on my nerves but calm down, Shirou... Just like what she said earlier, we can settle this in a cooking battle. "Alright then, if I win," I hold my hands on my chin as I think of it. "I know! Since you want me to work for you. I'll have the same conditions too." Her eyes widened up a bit as if she heard the most ridiculous joke ever.

"What!? Me, working here to the place where that commoner came from!?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance. I want the scales to be balanced in favor of both me and her. "Alright, fine! Besides, I really doubt that I'm going to lose to the likes of you."

"Well... that's settles it! How about the theme of the match?" We can't hold this battle without a specific theme after all. "Anything that is French cuisine. You showed adequate knowledge when it comes to this, so... I'll give you a handicap for this one."

"Wow, you must have a lot of confidence to your skills. Anyways, where are we holding the match?"

"In Tōtsuki, of course. However, you're not an official student of the Academy, think of this as some kind of..." She momentarily stopped as she tries to find the most appropriate word for it. "It's like a no holds barred street fight." I momentarily reply.

"If that's how you want to interpret, I'll leave it as it is." I exited the vehicle and Erina gaze through the limo's window. "The match will be held next week. We will provide the ingredients so you just need to make test runs. Oh and by the way," She smiled at me which I find a bit nerving. "Prepare your bags for once; I'll have you accompanied since you'll gonna be right beside after I claim my victory." The limousine speeds away from the restaurant as I watched it turn around the corner. By the time I entered it, the customers have dwindled. I proceed to the counter as the last one pay for her meal and I was left alone.

* * *

The evening breeze around me is at least comforting. I decided to take a little jog around the park. A black sleeveless shirt and white pants is all I'm wearing and I took a seat near the park's fountain. I couldn't help but notice my own reflection in the clear waters... heh, I'm starting to look like Archer. Damn! It's my own reflection for Root's sake! Why do I feel so piss about my own image!? Perhaps, it's the crimes that I have done as an Enforcer? No... I definitely felt betrayed, by my own comrades... they leave me alone half-dead...

"Kyahhh!" A scream broke my reverie as I ran to the source of it. As I arrived onto the clearing, I saw a bluenette and judging by her expression, she looks afraid for some kind of reason. I slowly reached out to her and she scream yet again.

"A-Are you o-one of them!?" She starts to slowly retreat on her back. "OK, calm down, miss. I'm not here to hurt you. I just heard a scream and I decided to check it out." She's trembling on her feet and the horrified look in her eyes tells something. "S-Show me y-your teeth first."

I only oblige to her request as I open my mouth. She observed me from a distance and as if she found something; she broke down into a heartfelt cry. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I saw it with my own eyes! They killed someone, they kill..."

"Come on, it's not safe here. Let's go back to my place." I take her trembling form and she showed no signs of struggle. When the clock strikes midnight, I'm now back at Restaurant Yukihira with the still trembling girl. I opened the lights and seat her to the counter.

"Do you want to eat something?" The girl didn't reply to me and the place was filled with silence. I gave her a steaming hot cup of cocoa and she looked at it. She seemed to have calm down a bit as she took a sip from it. "Thank you, good sir. If you have not come, my life could have been lost."

"Don't mention it." I waved my hands in dismissal, I'm not used to this. "Do tell me, what happen exactly... back at the park."

"I... I..." She's hyperventilating! I immediately grab a paper bag and lend it to her. She grab it and breathe in it. Perhaps, asking her this like now is not a good idea.l

"Well... it's already midnight," I scratched my head when Tadokoro stare at me. "You can sleep at the opened room upstairs. I'll be alright down here." With that, she proceeds herself and I can hear her plumping on the ceiling.

I sit down and let my thoughts be recollected. In my observations; she seems to be haggard and is running away from something. The next thing is that she wants to see my teeth... I already have a hunch on whatever this is but it's still too early to make conclusions. Most of all, Tadokoro Megumi... she had witnessed a person killed. The trauma will surely gave her nights full of nightmares. I need to make sure that she's safe until I escort her back to Tōtsuki.

"Hmm! Ha... what a night," I stretched myself and look outside the sliding door. The Sumire avenue is very quiet and I daresay, dark. Some of the lampposts are flickering; quiet possibly due to being old. The night breeze blows and I felt a shiver down on my spine. I immediately close the door and turned off the lights, looks like I'll be sleeping on the counter.

-0-

Brrriiiinnngggg! I hit the alarm clock quickly and look at it. "5:30 am, huh..." I only got like, 6 hours of sleep. I proceeded myself on the bathroom and washed my face. It's Saturday and the time for opening will be on 8:30. I better wake up Tadokoro so she can go back to Tōtsuki immediately. Her friends might be freaking out for she haven't returned since last night.

"Tadokoro-san! Wake up! It's morning already..."

By the time I arrives at the hall, Tadokoro is sitting at one of the chairs and she looks calmer than last night. "Good morning, Emiya-san."

"Oh, good morning too. You must be hungry, I'm going to make breakfast... any requests?"

"Um, everything's fine to me." Tadokoro meekly reply and I moved to the back to grab some eggs that I brought. I wear my "uniform" which consists of a black Yukihira diner shirt. Jōichirō told me that this is a necessity even though I insisted that I'm alright with the clothes that I have in my bag. His only reply was this...

 _"You have a terrible sense of fashion! If you lose your own sensuality, the food will also lost it's sensuality!"_

 _"What!? How about you and Sōma!? You are both_ _wearing_ _a hanten and it's afternoon already!"_

 _"Well... we are already use to this and don't change the subject. You're going to wear this no matter what!"_

 _"I really don't get it at all."_

Thus, here I am, wearing the same shirt as Sōma. I don't have complaints at all but still, I really need to get moving!

After awhile of preparations and cooking, it's already finished and I serve it to my guest. She seems to be surprise for some kind of reason as she took note of what I'm wearing.

"Yukihira? Are you the sous-chef that Sōma-kun tells me about?"

"You know of Sōma? To answer your questions, yes, I know him and I'm currently working here. Say, how is he faring these days?"

"Ah, yes... we are living on the same dormitory together with others."

"Let's eat this before it gets cold!"

Huevos Rancheros, a Mexican breakfast dish that is look like normal tortillas at first glance. "Don't you think that this is a bit heavy for a breakfast meal?" Tadokoro inquired.

"Yeah, I know... but there is a secret trick behind it. Before you eat it, put some of these home-made sauce that I made."

This is a salsa verde of my own. Salsa verde is used as a condiment or dipping sauce for meats, fish, poultry, or vegetables. Salsa verde is traditionally served as an accompaniment to bollito misto or grilled or stewed fish. However for this one, I added a little modification...

"I wrapped it inside the tortillas rather than serving it separately." Tadokoro took a piping hot piece and after tasting it...

"Hmm! It's delicious! I could taste the salty eggs but there's some kind of red sauce..." She took the spoon and scoop it out before tasting it again. "Tomatoes!?"

"That's right, as a major umami compound, the tomatoes fused itself with the eggs salty centre. However, there is a possibility that some of our customers may not like it due to it's heavy flavor."

"The salsa verde is the one that will reduce the rancheros heavy flavor?"

"You're right! As to be expected from a Tōtsuki student! The homemade salsa verde is made up of tomatillos, jalapeños, lime juice, cilantro and a pinch of salt and pepper."

 _The redness and the umami of the tomatoes and the lush greenery vegetables of the salsa verde! These two unlikely pairings is making a two pronged attack!_

"It's a combination that is so unlikely, yes? Nevertheless, it turn out delicious in my opinion. So, what do you think of my new recipe, Tadokoro-san?"

Before I noticed it, there's nothing left of the rancheros and the salsa verde. It looks like Tadokoro is full now. Well... that's the proof I need.

"Hah... that was great, Emiya-san!"

"Glad that you like it!"

"So, ready to go home now?" I asked her and Tadokoro only nods at me. "Let me get my motorcycle at the back." I immediately ran to the back of the restaurant and start it. It's nothing short of a fancy actually, just something that I bought for a few dollars way back when I was a freelance mage. Since, I can't afford all of the travel expenses.

"Hop on," I put on my helmet and gave another one to Tadokoro. She seems to be agitated on where to hold her arms. "Just put your arms around my waist, it's not like you can hold on to anything..." I could feel that she's a bit hesitant but I have this habit of being a little too rough when hitting the roads...

That was until I felt her arms, and damn, she's really hugging me!

"Hold on, tight!" I start the motorcycle and speed away from the Sumir Avenue. If there are a few vehicles on this time... we can get to Tōtsuki in no time.

The ride to Tōtsuki was rather quiet. I must say... the whole academy grounds are littered with different buildings. I wonder what are their purposes for? Perhaps, it's all about cooking. With the help of Tadokoro, we arrived at our destination.

It's a western styled mansion; the exterior looks promising even though it's showing signs of being too old. I took notice of the rusted golden nameplate that intricate the brick wall. "Polar Star Dormitories?"

"Hmm!" Tadokoro nodded in confirmation. "This is the place where, Sōma-kun, I and the others stay. Let's go inside, they must be worried sick!"

Tadokoro ran up to the wooden doors and I followed her. This place might not be bad at all, there is a staircase at the center of the hall. There are two hallways on the second floor, where the rooms of the tenants is located. Turning around the corner where the bluenette has gone, I found myself on the dining hall.

"Everyone! I'm back!" Tadokoro shouted.

...

"Looks like no one's at home now. Maybe they're looking for you?"

"You're right, let me check my phone..." She searched her pockets for her phone and it looks like she lost it. "I must have dropped it on the park."

"I'll just call Sōma to let him know and the others that you're safe and sound." I rummaged through my back pocket and took out my phone and press the speed dial. It's ringing...

 _"Hello? Shirou? Why have you call? I'm kind of busy right now."_

By the noises on the other line, it seems that they are in full panic mode. "Is that so? I'm just calling to tell you that Tadokoro Megumi is alright and we are here in the Polar Star."

 _"What!? You found Tadokoro!?"_

"Yeah, sort of. Just come back here to see for yourself."

 _"OK, were on our way!"_

Sōma hanged up and... we're alone once again. I contemplated myself to ask Tadokoro here, what exactly that she have seen in the park. If my hunch is correct, she might have possibly seen The Dead on her way home.

"Tadokoro, can I ask you about last night back in the park?"

"Eh!?" I wave my hands frantically, I don't want another repeat of her hyperventilation incident. "You don't have to force yourself to tell me! I'm just curious, that's all!"

"No," her voice is somehow a little dejected and I mentally scold myself. "It's just that... you may not believe me."

"I'll still listen to you. Just tell me, slowly and leave out the parts that you don't want to remember."

"...Alright, it all started when I found a half-dead kitten on the road. Seeing it's pitiful state, I decided to keep it for myself. That was until it ran away from me. I followed it until we reach the park's entrance." I'm only absorbing her words. Trying to find something suspicious.

"The kitten go through the clearing and I noticed a man in the center with someone else. His clothes were all tattered and he was just lying in there. The man suddenly got up on her feet and I asked him if he and his partner were alright. That was until... I saw him; the man's eyes were swelling and had this deep red crimson hue. His entire mouth was covered with blood and I was deeply horrified when he bare his fang-like teeth."

It's confirmed, she was face to face with a lackey of a Dead Apostle. It's a good thing that she managed to escape the encounter. "By the time you found me, I was able to outrun him and then you found me. I think I just saw... a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"No, it's just probably my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, would you believe it?"

"I have yet to seen one. Let's just leave it for the authorities. You should be thankful though. You survived whoever sicko's out there that kills people."

"I guess, Emiya-san..."

"Hmm? What is it, Tadokoro?" She stand up from her seat and bow deeply. "Thank you so much, if you weren't there. I'm probably gone now."

"Don't worry about it. I'm more than willing to help others in need. If you ever decide to go out on the night; I'm recommending not to do so. Not until they figure who the killer is."

That was far from the truth, of course, but for her sake. I need to do something about this, perhaps, scout the area for any suspicious events. Our talk came to a halt when I saw Sōma barging in together with others.

"Shirou! Tadokoro!"

"Calm down, Sōma. I just brought her back here."

"Megumi!" The two girls run to Tadokoro, locking her into a hug. They seemed to be happy to see the bluenette safe and sound. "Ryōko-chan! Yūki-chan!"

"Thank goodness, you're alright! We are worried sick since you didn't come home last night!" said the purple haired girl.

"We have to go to the police to inform them that you're missing!" added the amber haired girl.

The entire dorm go to the dining hall, leaving me and Sōma alone. "So, where did you find her?"

"In the park, I'm afraid that she have experienced something over there. Just don't ask her about that. Other than that, she's unharmed."

"Is that so? Well... I guess it's settled then," Sōma walked past over me. "Still bitter about last time?"

He momentarily stopped before replying. "You know, back then... I really despise the decision the verdict that Pops given to us. However..." His voice trailed off and he turned back with a smirk. "I think it was the best for the both of us. I mean, I was able to meet people of my own age. I want to pursue my own cooking!"

"That's good, for a moment, I really thought that you ain't talk to me for a long time." We both laughed and I fist bump him in his chest, just like what Jōichirō did to him. "Sōma, I'll await your return and don't go lose to them."

"You got it! I'll say the same to you, I want to be the one that will defeat you!" Sōma declared proudly.

"That's settled then, I'll leave now."

"Wait, aren't you going to stay? At least, cook something for all of us." said Sōma sounding a bit disappointed. "I need to go back to the restaurant; it won't open by itself after all. Just tell Tadokoro to be careful."

With that, I head back to my motorcycle and put on the helmet. "I'll come by next week for a cooking battle." As I sped away, I could hear Sōma screaming something. "What!? A Shokugeki!?"

-0-

"So, we're visiting Shirou after 6 years of his absence. I must admit, I'm truly adamant to see him."

"Oh really, Saber? Don't you mean that you miss your Master?"

"I-It's not l-like that!"

"Don't feign ignorance, we all miss him. It's only natural to see and long for someone that you love."

Rin and Saber is now packing their things after the fiasco in the Emiya mansion. Even though it was an accident; Rin felt that it was her responsibility and Illya to take care of the damages. The last time that he had seen Shirou was two years ago back in the Mages' Association. He entrusted her to look out for everyone which basically her job since she's the owner of the land of Fuyuki City.

"Rin! When are we going to leave for Tokyo!? I really miss, Shirou!" said Illya with a pout in her face. "Shut it, Illya. We're just going to visit him, that's all."

"Eh!? But, I want to taste Shirou's cooking! Bazett told me that he's working as a sous-chef in a special of the day restaurant."

Saber imagined the place where Shirou works and a drool formed on her mouth. His cooking, how can she say it... delicious and otherworldly. Sure, she can still eat meals, no thanks to Rin and Sakura but there was something in Shirou's meals that make her eat more.

"Rin, are you certain that I must wear this." At that moment, Archer came out with nothing more than a black suit and pants. "If it weren't to that Command Seal, I shouldn't be doing this." Archer clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Come on now, Archer! You're just going to teach on a bunch of teenagers. What could possibly go wrong?" said Rin with a smile and both Saber and Illya nods in agreement.

"You do realize that experiments are meant to be done in a safe place not inside a mansion."

"Ah, just bear with it! Alright, let's go through the details of your job again," Rin took out a folder where Archer's basic details are written.

"Your name is going to be "Emiya Shirou", of course. Age as of now, 26, but that is not the case since even yourself can't even remember it."

"That's another thing! Why do you have to use that name! Of all the names that you can possibly think why would use that!?"

"Shut it! Besides, this is your real name after all." said Rin with a smirk on her face. "Why do you despise the name "Shirou" so much?" Illya asked.

"I don't need to answer that. I have my own reasons." Archer replied. Saber took the papers and examined it herself. "You took on Western and Japanese cuisine? I never knew that you like cooking too, Archer."

"I never said that I like it. If you live long enough and know of basic analysis of objects, you can absorb their knowledge and I do that most of the time." said Archer in a bored manner as he remember one particular deployment.

"Why didn't you bother to visit and cook for us?" asked Illya with curiosity on how delicious Archer's cooking might be. "Did you ever bother asking me to cook for anyone of you?"

"Oh, never..."

"Just as I thought, so how long will I be working? I preferred to finish this as shortly as possible."

"Just long enough to pay for the renovations and appliances. After that, you can quit or continue." Rin put the papers inside Archer's duffel bag and gave him two papers.

"Here is the address for the place where you're going to stay and the workplace itself."

"Tōtsuki? Isn't that the school where only a percent of it's students graduate?"

"Yeah, so we heard. Good luck! We'll come over once we secure the renovations."

Archer only scoff at the thought of teaching brat kids about cooking. He would prefer to take up some other jobs but this might not be too bad. Maybe, he can find someone experienced enough to give him a fight... in cooking, of course.

"Archer! Wait!" Saber ran to him. "What is it?"

"If you ever harm Shirou in any way. I will make sure that you are going to regret it." said Saber in a serious tone.

"Even though killing that kid will surely be a pleasure, I am not allowed to do that. Rin gave me strict orders not to do anything to him. Plus, I would prefer to avoid him at all costs."

"That's good, well then, good luck and have a safe trip to you." Saber returned inside Rin's mansion.

Archer slumps his bag over and starts the engines, the motorcycle giving off a noise. He took off with only one thing in mind. Paying off whatever costs as early as possible. He could finally get away from Lancer and Gilgamesh for awhile.

* * *

 _A/N: Archer's coming to Tōtsuki to wreck the hell out of everyone! Anyways, I think I might change this on an omniscient point of view. If you have any suggestions or recommendations, I'm more than willing to hear it out! Have a nice day to all of us!_


End file.
